yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Shun Kurosaki (manga)
This is the manga version of Shun Kurosaki. For the anime character, see here. |base = 黒咲 隼 |furigana = くろさき しゅん |romaji = ''Kurosaki Shun |gender = Male |age =15 |win =2 |eyecolor = |haircolor = |occupation = Duelist |affiliation = Leo Corporation |school = |manga debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 001: "The Name is Phantom!" |alias = #2|status = Alive|partner(s) = Shingo Sawatari Sora Shiun'in|color = Red|writecolor = Yellow|lose = 1|ace = Raid Raptors - Blade Burner Falcon|mechanism = Xyz Monster}} Shun Kurosaki is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V (manga). He is the #2 agent of a special squad of the Leo Corporation, working under Reiji Akaba. Appearance Shun's appearance is very much similar to his anime counterpart's appearance, with being the only exception is that his coat is intact, instead of in tatters. Arc V Manga Young Shun.png|Young Shun Personality In contrast with his original counterpart, Shun sees and seeks Duels not for fun, but for the danger and the thrill feeling of being able to defeat his opponents into the dust from adversity. And for this reason he chose to duel in the underground duel arena, where the applause and cheers of spectators don't faze him or excite him. He only seeks a serious and genuine battle, thus, he resents Duelist like Yūya who duels for fun, stating that the only time he could feel truly alive is when he is having a tough Duel. However, after being defeated and saved by Yūya, he seemed to have a change of heart. He is also a Sadomasochistic from enjoying adversity and likes to do so after he has tasted one: The more he is in adversity, the more damage he can inflict. Biography History .]] Several years before the events of the manga, Shun took part in a Mental Arithmetic Tournament and won, with Yuzu being the runner-up. Shun was infamously known Duelist in the underground Duel Arena. Three months before the series, Nico Smiley recommended Shun to Reiji, who was gathering Duelists to form a special team to capture the Phantom. Shun agreed to Reiji's offer to help him capture the Phantom and two months later, the special chase group to catch the Phantom that consisted of Shingo, Sora, and himself was formed.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 004: "The Thirsty Assassin!" Searching for The Phantom Once the Leo Corporation staff detected the presence of "Phantom", Reiji sent Shun, Shingo Sawatari, and Sora Shiun'in to pursue him in helicopters. Reiji ordered #1, Shingo, and #2, Shun to capture "Phantom" in a pincer attack, while #3, Sora, would capture him from the sky, with Shun mentally complaining that he had to receive orders from him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 001: "The Name is Phantom!" Yūya & Yūto vs. Shingo Sawatari .]] Throughout the whole duel between Yūya and Yūto against Shingo, Shun was watching from the helicopter and expressed his shock when Yūya performed Pendulum Summon that quickly defeated Shingo. The moment Shingo was defeated, Shun and Sora jumped from the helicopter, ready to arrest Yūya, but the latter turned out to be a projection from Solid Vision while the real Yūya was at the other side of the building and successfully escaped from them.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 002: "Yūto vs Sawatari!"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 003: "Pendulum Summon!" Challenging The Phantom After the failed mission to capture Phantom, Reiji called and chided them for their failure and dismissed them. Afterwards, Sora told Shun that he thought Reiji was hiding something, but Shun didn't care because all he want was a real Duel, and he hated Duelist like Yūya who Duels for fun. .|left]] He then went to the Decoy room to see images of Yūya in hope of finding a clue about him, and then noticed Yuzu was also there and ordered the Decoy to search information from the internet by using her image. Finding out that Yuzu was the girl who got second place on National Math Competition that he used to participated and successor of Syu Zo Duel School, Shun went to Syu Zo Duel School, challenged and effortlessly defeated Shūzō in a Duel, taking him hostage as he believed that Yuzu is Yūya's accomplice. Recording the whole Duel, he uploaded it into the underground site as a message for Yūya, who then watched the video from his hideout with Yuzu, to come if he want to get Shūzō back. Shun vs. Yūya When Yūya arrived, Shun allowed Yūya to take Shūzō back, but only after he satisfy his thirst. He then deployed an Action Field with all the four Action Cards floating at midair, challenging Yūya into a midair Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 004: "The Thirsty Assassin!" Shun used his Raid Raptors monsters to intercept Yūya whenever he tried to obtain action cards. When Yūya forced Shun's LP down to only 100, Shun surprisingly accepted the impact of the attack head on and even smiled menacingly at his own pain, stating that this pain was what he had been waiting for.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 005: "Assault! Raid Raptors!" He turned the tide by Xyz Summoning "Burner Falcon". He then revealed that Dueling this way is what made him truly alive, something that Yūya understood and stated that they were similar in a way, but Shun rebuffed this and retorted that Yūya was just his sacrifice. .]] Using "Burner Falcon's" effects and action cards, Shun not only destroyed Yūya's Odd-Eyes and Entermate monsters, but most of his LP as well. The impact of his attack burned the branch where Yuzu and Shūzō were, but Shun saved them before they hit the ground, shouting at both of them that they were interfering with the Duel and told them to go away. Yūya counter-attacked in the next turn using his Pendulum Dragons to side-step Shun's action cards, negate his Xyz Monsters affects to weaken it, and destroyed his Falcon for the win. Shun fell from the impact of the attack, but was saved by Yūya who wanted to pay him back for saving Yuzu, shocking him. When Yūya left, Shun accepted his defeat and promised he will repay his debt to him, but stated that he won't be joining Syu Zo Duel School.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 006: "The Feeling of Being Alive!" Yūya vs. Sora over who can defeat Yūya.|left]] The next day, Sora successfully lured and trapped Yūya along with Yuzu at Physical Information System Company while Shun, Shingo, and Reiji were watching them. Shun insisted they must go because Sora won't be able to defeat Yūya, leading Shingo to question whose side he was on. Shun simply answered that he meant he was the only one who could defeat Yūya, something that Shingo disagreed because he was the only one who could defeat Yūya, but Shun merely brushed this off as Shingo being ridiculous. Reiji ordered them not to go and keep watching because something interesting will happen if they stays. When Sora revealed that Reiji has taken his younger sister as a hostage, Shun angrily demanded Reiji to confirm whether this was true or not, declaring he will make him pay depending on his answer as taking hostage was an inhuman act, making Shingo commented in his mind that Shun himself had also took a hostage before.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 008: "Sora's Hospitality" When the accusation turned out to be a lie made up by Sora, Shun was ready to apologize, though Reiji didn't mind about it, saying he will keep in mind that action such as kidnapping would make him look like scum to Shun. This earned Shun a laugh from Shingo, much to the former's embarrassment.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 009: "Fusion VS Fusion" When Sora was defeated and defeated, and Yūya escaped, Shun and Shingo quickly went to the scene.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 010: "The Conclusion of the Entertainment!" Yūya vs. Reiji At night, Shun and Shingo returned to LC, but found the president was not present. Thinking there's more to it, Shun finally became curious so he headed towards the excavation side where Reiji went to. Also curious, Shingo tagged along with him. At the excavation side, they entered a room where they found a photograph of Reiji when he was young with his father and several books with all the dates were more than twenty years in the future.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 014: "The Land of Beginning" When they left the room, Shun received report that Reiji's Duel signal was detected. Shun demanded for the coordinate of the place to be sent to them, wondering who he was dueling against.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 015: "It's Zero!" Crossing paths with Yuzu in the process,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 017: "Another Fact!" escaping the collapse of the cave where Yūya and Reiji were dueling,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 018: "Unknown Enemy!" the three attempt to find them for over two weeks. Eventually, Shingo joins Shun in breaking into the now closed Leo Corp building to access the supercomputer and find Reiji.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 019: "The Whereabouts of the Two!" Deck Shun plays a Raid Raptors Deck. This deck focus on effect damage. In adversity of 3000 LP difference with Shun being the losing side, if "Blade Burner Falcon" is summoned, it will stand with 4000 ATK and brings forth destruction once it inflicts battle damage. Duels References }} Navigation Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga characters